No Place Like You
by Places I've Never Been
Summary: AU Klaus and Caroine haven't seen in each in a long time but how will she feel about the way Klaus has been quietly helping her?


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongNo Place Like You/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongNote: /strongIt has been a while since I put words to anything but I was pulled into The Originals this season only to be bitterly disappointed and I had to write. Be gentle as I get back into the swing of things please. Let me know what you think./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"At twenty five years old Klaus Mikaelson was joint CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. It was a family business headed up by him and his older brother Elijah who was almost five years his senior but Klaus was known as the ruthless one, he was the one feared by almost everyone that came across him and he would have it no other way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Why must we go back to that godforsaken town Elijah?" Klaus was following his brother into one of their Penthouse Apartments as they discussed their latest business venture "The town has falling on hard times recently; we're going to see if the Salvatore's are ready to sell up yet"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe town in question was known as Mystic Falls and it is a town that held sentimental value for his mother and in fact she had moved them to live there for a few years when Klaus hadn't long turned sixteen but by the time his nineteenth birthday came around the were out of the there and living in New Orleans and he hadn't thought about the town since but now his mother had heard of it being in trouble and wanted them to swoop in and save it. He was against the plan completely and had planned on sending in someone from his company but no, Elijah appeared at his door and told him the jet was waiting to take them and that's how he found himself in some god knows where town in Virginia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Driving through town on the way to their old house that they had never sold and it was only now that Klaus was asking himself why he noted how the town had barely changed in six years. No wonder it was suffering, no one in it appeared to have moved on in around twenty years. If he could be bothered he was sure there was a lot they could do to help the town but really wasn't inclined to do so as opposed to Elijah who looked like it was the greatest project he'd ever been a part of "What has gotten you so hell bent on doing this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elijah cast a weary glance at his brother, unsure of how to bring up the subject as it was still a sore point amongst the family and so instead he went around the subject he didn't want to talk about "I always thought it would be good place to settle down" he had been thinking it more and more recently and he wanted a place he could bring up his own family and Mystic Falls always seemed like a good place, it held some of the happiest memories he ever had and he would like to share that with his future wife and children. Something he knew his brother would never understand/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My god Elijah, you're turning thirty not fifty man, calm down" Elijah rolled his eyes at his younger brother because he knew exactly what his response will be "It's not like I don't have enough money"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you could have so much more" Klaus reminded him because as far as Klaus could see it what was the point in settling down when there was so much more out there to conquer? What about all those businesses that they could incorporate into Mikaelson Inc, "You're not going to leave and have me put up with Finn and Mother by myself are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get a hold of yourself Niklaus, I was merely mentioning future plans"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You better be" Klaus warned as the car came to a stop outside of the Mikaelson mansion "around twenty years into the future" he added for good effect as he stepped out of the car. Elijah didn't reply to him, silence was the best way to deal with his younger brother at times./p  
p class="MsoNormal"At 5:59pm Klaus met his brother at the foot of the interior steps "Niklaus we need to leave in five minutes"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm ready dear brother" Elijah eyed him, yes Niklaus hated having to wear a suit but he did do it when they had a meeting, clearly his brother didn't see this meeting worthy of such finesse "Please put on a suit Niklause"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Klaus sniggered "This town won't appreciate any suit I wear and it certainly won't appreciate you're ten thousand dollar one" Elijah had been a snob when it came to suits for longer than Klaus cared to remembered "I'm comfortable, trust me it's better for everyone if I go into this comfortable"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elijah wanted to argue about presentation but Klaus did have a point and Elijah did not want to cause a scene and therefore as always he gave into his younger brother and followed him out of the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was nearing ten pm when they left the only restaurant in town "Well, that went well" Klaus scoffed as he stood and waited on his brother buttoning up his overcoat "It went as well as could be expected" Elijah agreed. They had just met with the Mayor of Mystic Falls and Damon Salvatore who along with his brother were the last two remaining members of one of Mystic Falls 'founding' families and one of the bank rollers of the town but even they had moved their money elsewhere for survival. They couldn't keep the town afloat by themselves, most of the other founding families had fallen on hard times and the Salvatore's were feeling the strain of keeping the town going./p  
p class="MsoNormal"One thing about the town that Klaus had always enjoyed when he was younger was that you could get anywhere in town basically on foot which is why he had convinced Elijah to walk from the house to the restaurant. It was on their way home the restaurant when Klaus stepped on something hard, he was about to dismiss it when he looked down and noticed it was a purse, a purse that clearly belonged to a woman./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A purse" Klaus said as he opened and started rifling through the cards to see if he can find out who it belongs to "I'll send it back to the owner" he tells Elijah, in a small town like Mystic Falls it would be easy to get it back to the owner. After a couple of seconds he located the driving license. Klaus could have sworn his heard skipped a beat when he read the name and looked at the picture em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Caroline Forbes' /emand suddenly he was a seventeen year old boy remembering the first time he had laid eyes on Caroline Forbes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He'd heard she'd moved out of town, he'd kept an eyespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanon her after he'd moved on but once she'd moved out to college he'd let her go for both of their sakes. He'd only come to town because he was sure she wouldn't have been there but obviously she was and he had to find out more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Klaus pulled his phone out and dialled his closest friends number "Marcel" he didn't bother with pleasantries "I need you to find out everything you can about a Caroline Forbes and I want it all, everything you can get"/p 


End file.
